Birthday Surprises
by Gothic984
Summary: Gail's friend Christie decides to visit Trinity for her best friends 30th birthday, while Selena deals with the passing of her father.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any American Gothic characters, this is a work of fan fiction. This story is a continuation of my previous stories Emotion, Old Friends, Family, Difficult Decisions, Reflection, Spirit, Acceptance, Whole Again, Homecoming and Oh Father.

Merlyn Temple sat at the top of the stairs watching her curiously as her cousin paced in the hallway below, Gail was talking on the telephone to somebody and was twirling a strand of hair around her finger nervously. Merlyn had been spending a lot of time with her cousin over the past week and was starting to gain an understanding of what her little gestures could mean. She had been on the telephone for over 20 minutes and although her voice remained relaxed, her body language gave off a different vibe.

When Gail hung up the telephone and just stared at it silently for a moment, Merlyn chose to make her presence known and see what was going on. She was slightly concerned when her cousin did not notice her come down the stairs and approached her with caution. 'Hey Gail, whatcha doin? Is everythin' alright?'

Gail gave a little jump when she heard the unexpected voice behind her, then smiled at the young girl who had been taking up most of her time recently. 'Everything's fine...it appears we're going to have a visitor for a few days' she said irritably and started to walk into the living room where Caleb was sat watching Star Wars on her 50 inch television. She was amazed at how he had gone through life without watching the classics and was happy that he seemed to be enjoying catching up on them.

Merlyn tried not to get distracted by the movie displayed on the large television and kept her focus on Gail. 'Who's visiting us?' she asked curiously.

Gail sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. 'Well actually she's visiting me...it's my friend Christie from Charlsten, you haven't met her yet but I'm sure you'll like her. She's coming down for a few days with her little girl and she would not take no for an answer'

Caleb paused the movie at the mention of Christie's name, he had previously thought about her a lot after what had happened to her and her baby the last time she was in Trinity. He knew Merly did not want to hurt anybody when Christie was first here; however, he had been worried that his sister had gone too far at the time and was relieved when she gave the baby's spirit back. 'When's she comin'? Is she stayin' here?'

'Tomorrow is when she's arriving and I don't know about the living arrangements yet as we kind of have a full house here' Gail said becoming agitated with the constant questions being shot at her.

Caleb knelt down on the floor to give Rocky a stroke, 'I could stay with Lucas and Christie could have my room here'

'Over my dead body...' Gail said sternly, '...besides it might do you some good being around a toddler, you haven't been around a young child before have you?'

Caleb shook his head, 'No ma'am...do you think she'll let me hold her?'

'I'd be scared to hold her...' Merlyn interrupted, '...she's gonna be so small and I wouldn't wanna hurt her'

'We can hold her together Merly, that way we'll be sure to protect her' Caleb said excitedly.

Merlyn smiled and knelt down next to Rocky with her brother. 'You think? It'll be nice lookin' after a baby together'

'Oh my god!...' Gail interjected loudly and ignored how Caleb had referred to M, '...You two can calm right down. I need to figure out a few things, you two finish watching the movie and I'll be out back getting some fresh air. I'd appreciate some privacy for a little while'

Caleb went to say something but Merlyn shushed him and watched as Gail headed towards the kitchen.

Gail grabbed herself a bottle of Pinot Grigio wine out of the refrigerator and a glass, then headed out back. When she had settled herself comfortably on her porch chair she opened the wine and filled her glass, the promise of a visit from her oldest friend for her birthday had been unexpected and if she was totally honest she had actually forgotten that her birthday had come up so soon.

It was not that she did not want to see her best friend, she loved Christie and they had been through so much together; however, she had just started to get into a proper routine with Caleb and she was still dealing with where she wanted her relationship with Lucas to go. No-one knew her as well as Christie did and her friend would instantly spot the drama she was dealing with on first sight.

Gail had never been in a serious relationship with anyone but Gregory previously, as she did not believe in wasting her time and Christie knew this. If her friend suspected she had given herself over to Lucas Buck of all people, she would want to stick around to find out why. Christie had witnessed Gail's obsession with her parents deaths and knew who found the bodies, her friend would not be able to help but pry in her business and if she was in any other town that would be fine; however, she did not want her around with all the weirdness here and with Rosemary lurking inside of her.

Gail took a large sip of her wine and relaxed back into the chair, her friend was just as stubborn as she was and as hard to control. This little visit was going to be challenging and Gail needed to figure out the best way to handle it.

'You know it can be hard trying to control someone who wants to dig into your personal life...' Lucas said casually walking up the porch steps, '...I have some experience with that, would you like me to lend my expertise Miss Emory?'

Gail laughed, she should have known he would show up when she least wanted company. 'I don't need any help Sheriff, I can look after things myself...your little whore might be a different story though, how is she taking the death of her father? It's a shame such a good man had to die in such a way'

Lucas regarded her suspiciously, he knew of the Reverend's vice and the man had been injecting Morphine into his system for decades; therefore, Lucas found it hard to believe that he would overdose so carelessly one random night.

'Yeah but it wasn't so random was it?...' Gail said reading his mind and taking another large sip of her wine, '...Maybe he couldn't handle his daughter knowing the truth about him, or maybe she just pushed him to it with her whining...who knows?'

Lucas laughed and took a seat on a porch chair beside her, ignoring her warning glance. He had not been inside her for over a week now and could instantly smell her scent, it was driving him crazy so he took the wine glass from her and downed the remainder of the drink to distract himself, he then refilled the glass and handed placed it on the table in front of them. 'I normally know Darlin' and that's the problem...Enough talk about the Reverend, have you managed to find any clarity on our little situation?' he asked, hoping she had finally come to her senses over this ridiculous break she had forced on him.

Gail shook her head and picked up the refilled glass of wine, 'I think the problem is I have too much clarity...Honestly, I've been too busy to even think about us recently' she lied.

Lucas smiled devilishly, he knew her better than that. 'Oh so you've not been laying awake at night thinking about the things we've done previously? I don't believe that for a second Gail'

Gail stood up and walked into the dark garden in front of her with her glass of wine, her body was aching for him to be inside of her and she needed to make some distance between them so she could concentrate on Christie. Besides, she was still pissed at him over what happened with Selena and she would not let it go that easily.

Lucas followed Gail deep into her garden and placed his hands tenderly on her hips. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her cheek softly then nipped at the back of her neck playfully. 'I know letting it go that far with Selena was wrong and if it offended you I'm sorry...' he whispered in her ear, '...You know I want you and I always have, why continue to punish us both for something that you know wasn't going to lead anywhere?'

Gail let him hold her for a moment, then came to her senses when she heard the familiar growl from Gideon. 'It looks like someone doesn't approve of you touching me' she said and pulled away from his grasp.

Lucas shook his head and shot a warning glance at the interfering mutt. 'Come on Darlin', I've apologised about as much as I'm going to so what do you wanna do now?'

Gail laughed, 'Selena may have fallen for your empty apologies in the past but I'm not that desperate...What I wanna do now is drink the rest of that bottle of wine and brainstorm over what I'm going to do tomorrow. I don't need your company or your help, so just leave Lucas' she said and turned away from him to walk back to her porch with Gideon following closely.

Lucas watched angrily as she walked away from him, this mood of hers was getting out of hand and he needed to find a way to put an end to it soon. He decided the best thing to do would be to leave her alone for tonight and he would start afresh tomorrow.

* * *

Selena Coombs walked into the teachers lounge and placed her lunch in the refrigerator. She had come in early intentionally so she could plan her schedule for the remainder of the week, as she had been distracted with her fathers death. Most days she had felt numb and taught her class on autopilot; however, today she finally felt more herself and with the funeral being scheduled for the upcoming weekend, she needed to start getting a grip of herself.

Selena went to walk out of the room when she felt all eyes on her, which prompted her to survey her surroundings. It appeared all the other teachers were staring at her more judgmentally than usual and it was making her feel uncomfortable, she had never gotten on with the other teachers in the school; however, they respected the effort she made with her students and normally left her alone. Now it appeared they could not take their eyes off her and she was curious as to why.

Selena left the room confused over what had just happened and walked straight to the safety of her classroom, then closed the door. She tried to figure out why everyone was acting so strange and recalled some of the teachers had the Trinity Guardian newspaper in their hands, she had picked up the paper on the way to school but had not had time to read it just yet. Selena felt unease in the pit of her stomach as she dug the newspaper out of her bag and her breath caught in her chest when she saw the front page headline, she stared at the name of the Reporter who had written the article and gritted her teeth. 'That bitch!' she yelled and stormed out of the classroom angrily.

* * *

Gail chose to drop Caleb off at school early so he could meet up with Rose before the morning bell rang. As they were no longer residing at the boarding house and she was in the year below him they did not have much to talk, which was a shame as they had been good friends at one point. Gail watched Caleb rush behind the school after making him promise he would head in on time, then went to get back into her car; however, the yell of Selena from a a few yards behind her made her stop in her tracks.

Selena stormed up to Gail and threw the newspaper down on the bonnet of the car. 'How dare you speak of my father in that way' she screamed angrily.

Gail allowed Selena to yell at her for a moment and just smiled. She had chosen to wait until a week after the Reverends death to publish the truth about him, knowing Selena would just be starting to settle and this would be the perfect time to rattle her cage. Being this vindictive was not her usual style; however, she could not help but torture the woman who blatantly tried to service her partner. 'Oh I'm sorry, is my article untrue?...I know how he died Selena and I also know how he lived. It looks like your father had been hooked on morphine for a good number of years, I wonder if that was due to you screwing every man you could lay your hands on in this town and it being public knowledge?'

Selena felt the fury rise within her and raised her hand to slap Gail across the face; however, her nemesis just grabbed her wrist effortlessly, twisted it around her back and pushed her down on the car roughly. 'A word of advice teacher, it's not a smart move trying to attack a woman who had to learn to defend herself young. I could break your arm right now without even working up a sweat and look around, your Sheriff is nowhere to be found to stop me'

Selena struggled in an attempt to break free of the trap she was in but could not, the more she struggled the tighter Gail twisted her arm. 'Get off me Gail!' she yelled angrily.

Gail laughed and pulled a little tighter, part of her wanted to make this woman suffer for the doubts she had caused in her relationship; however, there were other less physical ways which would produce more satisfying results, so Gail released her grip on the woman's arm and decided to deal with her in a more psychological way later. 'My article speaks the truth Selena, I would never print a lie...you're just going to have to accept your father for what he truly was, especially now that everyone else in this town knows' she said getting into her car.

Selena lay on the bonnet of the Mustang for a moment, then quickly got up when she felt the engine roar beneath her and jumped out of the way when Gail aimed the car at her on her way out of the car park. She could not believe the audacity of the woman dragging her fathers name through the dirt when he was dead and her old hatred of her began to resurface.

* * *

Lucas sat in the archive room of the public Library waiting for a special someone, he knew she spent most of her time here these days and was confident that she would show up soon. As if by magic, he sensed footsteps coming down the stairs and stood up to greet her courteously with a smile.

Merlyn sighed loudly when she saw Lucas was clearly waiting for her in her sanctuary, she could not believe he had soiled this place with his presence when she held it in such high regard. 'What do you want Lucas?' she asked irritably placing her bag on the desk and pulling out a pad with a pen attached.

'Now why have you gotta go and take that tone with me Missy? Maybe I'm just checking up on how you're handling your new life'

Merlyn laughed and went straight to a bookshelf to locate the book she had been reading the previous day. 'Firstly, I take this tone with you as you snapped my neck Lucas...Secondly, you don't care how I'm handlin' things, you just don't like being in the dog house with Gail'

Lucas laughed, the girl was certainly learning he would give her that. He found he was beginning to develop a soft spot for Merlyn now that she could not interfere with his progress with Caleb. Merlyn Ann was the only one of his victims that had popped back up again and he could not punish her for the fact that it was his unborn child's spirit that was aiding her return to the living, as it was not her that chose to put the spirit to that particular use. 'I've told you before Missy, I did you a favor. That wasn't a life with Gage, you have so much more freedom now...and don't worry about me being in the dog house, that won't last long' he said confidently.

Merlyn rolled her eyes at his comment; however, she could not deny that she was getting much more opportunities the second time around in life and she was enjoying the way everything was going. 'Whatever benefits I have now are nothin' to do with you Lucas and I don't owe you anythin', so just spit out what you want so I can get back to work'

'Work?...' Lucas asked curiously, '...So that cousin of yours has actually found a use for you? I guess your mama would be proud with you shacking up with a big time professional, especially with your lack of education and all'

Merlyn slammed the book down on the table and turned her full attention towards him. 'Did you just come here to insult me or is there a purpose to your visit?'

Lucas casually walked around the table so he was closer to her, then smiled devilishly. 'I'm just messin' with you Merly Ann, you've done good for yourself..I'm actually here about your cousins birthday'

Merlyn regarded him suspiciously, Gail had not mentioned her birthday and it suddenly occurred to her that she did not even know when it was. 'What birthday?' she asked, giving in to him.

Lucas laughed, 'You didn't know it was her 30th birthday in a few days? Oh man, she's lucky to have you around'

'Well Caleb doesn't know either and she keeps this stuff to herself, so back off!' she said defensively.

Lucas smiled to himself, it appeared a short temper ran in the family especially with the woman. Merlyn's mother had been the same, much like Gail and her mother Christine. He never understood why the women in this family took every little comment so seriously, he supposed it was to do with being proud and when you had men such as Peter and Gage around he imagined it was hard to keep hold of your pride. 'Calm down Merly Ann, I'm just tellin' you now so you can do somethin' about it...Gail doesn't like fuss but you only turn 30 once and I thought you might wanna do somethin' special for her'

Merlyn shook her head in exasperation, he was making it sound as though she did not care about her cousin and that was not true. She did not believe Gail would react well to her teaming up with Lucas behind her back; however, if it was in fact an important birthday Merlyn should try to arrange something special. Against her better judgement she decided to hear him out, she supposed that would not do any harm. 'Fine, what were you thinkin'?' she asked.

'Firstly I was thinkin' we should get out of here and discuss things in a more comfortable surrounding. Let's go grab a bite to eat Merly Ann, you're a growin' girl and I know how much you like your food'

Merlyn sighed and began to put her notepad back into her bag, she knew she would regret this later; however, she could never turn down the offer of food these days.

* * *

Billy stood leaning against the main counter of Trinity General Hospital talking to Rita, he had been trying to get in to see Matt; however, the fiery red headed Nurse kept blocking his attempts. 'Come on Rita, I just wanna talk to the man...he's my friend' he said, trying to convince her to move his next appointment back.

Rita rolled her eyes at her old superior, she liked Billy he was always fun but with all the random accidents that had been happening for the past two weeks she did not dare mess with Matt's schedule. 'Oh please Billy, give it up. You're friends with Ben and Gail, you know Matt through them and nothin' else. Why are you hounding us? I thought you'd be busy with Juniper'

Billy feigned a hurt look at her comment, then just smiled when he realized she saw right through his act. The truth was that he had not seen much of Gail since their encounter the week earlier and he wanted to know where she stood with Lucas. He did not dare ask either her or Lucas; however, she checked in with Matt every day so the man should be aware of what was going on with her. 'I'm busy enough...' he shrugged, '...I miss it here though, we had it good for a while didn't we Rita?'

Rita smiled, he was the first Doctor that actually treated her like an equal. Matt had always been nice to her, but he did not always notice her; however, Billy made an effort in getting her on side when he took over Matt's position and she had a soft spot for him due to that. 'We had it very good, it's a shame you chose to ditch me for a higher purpose' she said jokingly.

Billy laughed, 'That wasn't my doing...besides, nothings stopping you from joining me. I'd love to have a friendly face helping me in Juniper'

Rita shook her head thinking he was joking, then saw from the look on his face that he was serious. 'Are you offering me a job Billy?' she asked shocked.

'I should hope not...' Gail said approaching them, '...I don't think Doctor Monroe would take kindly to him poaching his staff'

Billy turned his attention towards Gail and tried not to stare at her figure for too long, if he got caught there would be hell to pay. 'Well it's a good job I have a friend who has Doctor Monroe's ear, I'm sure she could smooth it over if Rita wanted to join me'

Gail rolled her eyes, yet another thing to do for someone else. She was growing tired of dealing with so many people, she needed to find a way to be left alone. 'Why not? I got you and Matt good positions, might as well do it for everyone else' she said sarcastically and started to walk towards Matt's office.

'He's asked not to be disturbed Gail' Rita called after her and took a step back when Gail shot her an agitated glance.

Billy had not stopped thinking about Gail in that red lacy underwear she wore when they nearly got intimate and the feisty look she was displaying at the moment was not helping tame his desires.

Gail shook her head at the pair of them then walked uninvited into Matt's office and closed the door. Matt was sat laid back in his chair with his hand covering his eyes, he looked as though he had experienced a hard morning and she now understood why Rita said he did not want to be disturbed. 'Am I interrupting?' she asked.

Matt smiled when he heard his friends voice and turned his attention towards her. 'Never, I'm just taking a breather from the surprising amount of patients I've had recently. I don't know what's wrong with people, if it's not kids with sprained or broken limbs it's accidents with sharp utensils...I swear these townspeople are trying to keep me overworked, I've barely had a chance to to get a coffee all morning!'

Gail laughed, although he was complaining she could tell Matt was settling into his position nicely and she was happy he was managing the stress better than he had the previous week. 'Well in that case I'd say you're long overdue a proper break, your appointments can wait 10 minutes while you come and get a coffee with me' she said signalling for him to follow her out of the office.

Matt reluctantly gave in and followed his friend, giving Billy a wave on his way past. He felt like he was finally in a good place and although he suspected the increase in accidents since he had returned to his role was somehow down to Lucas, he no longer allowed the man to get under his skin. It helped that Gail had been acting more like her old self recently, he wondered if something had happened between them; however, he did not dare bring up the subject.

'You're one of my best friends Matt...' she said reading his mind and placing some coins into the coffee machine, '...a benefit of that means you can ask me whatever you want and I can't get mad, providing you're being reasonable that is'

Matt took the cup of coffee she handed him and started walking down the corridor with her, he did not want to pry into her business but she was his friend and he wanted to make sure she was alright. 'OK, you've been around a little more than usual recently...how's things going on the relationship front?' he asked cautiously.

Gail laughed and shook her head, it appeared her change in character was everyone's favorite subject recently. If it was not M and Caleb trying to figure out why she was home more often, it was Billy and Ben trying to put their noses into her business. Now it appeared Matt had jumped on the band wagon; however, at least he had the balls to ask her outright what he wanted to know. 'I appreciate you getting straight to the point..my relationship is non existent at the moment, anything else you want to know?'

Matt could see Gail was putting on a brave front; however, he sensed she was upset over something and felt his hatred towards Lucas flare up. 'Did he do something to you? Tell me!' he asked in a protective tone and grabbed her arm.

Gail knew Matt was only trying to look out for her but she did not need this macho display. Placing her hand gently over the hand gripping her arm, she turned towards her friend and smiled reassuringly. 'You think I'd ever let him hurt me? Use your brain Matt...I don't want to talk about it and you don't need to get involved, just trust me when I tell you I'm fine. Besides, I have a bigger pain in my ass than Lucas to worry about at this moment in time'

Matt removed his hand from Gail's arm and looked at her confused. 'Who could be a bigger pain in the ass than Lucas Buck?' he asked curiously.

Gail laughed, 'Well you've met her once before and I can imagine she made a lasting impression on you. Come on, let's grab a seat and I'll fill you in on my little visitor'

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Christie pulled up at the large white house and looked at it in awe, her friends unmistakable blood red Mustang was parked out front confirming she was in the right place and she shook her head at how Gail always managed to land on her feet wherever she was. Christie loved the charm of all the old fashioned houses she had past on the way here. She resided in a large two bedroom apartment in Charleston and although it was big enough, she dreamed of getting a real house for her daughter to grow up in.

Christie pulled up behind Gail's car then got out and started pulling out her overnight bag. Before she had a chance to wake her daughter Lucy up, the front door opened and Gail game down the steps to greet her. 'Well Miss Emory, you've certainly done well for yourself here' she said smiling and gave her friend a big hug.

When they broke free from their affectionate embrace Gail looked through the window of Christie's car and waved at her daughter. 'Wow, she's gotten big...why don't you get her out and I'll take your bags in?'

Christie nodded thankful for the help, she had been nervous about returning to this town after the bad luck that fell upon her last time; however, she was positive that all would be well this time and was happy to see her best friend again.

* * *

Lucas dropped Merlyn Ann back off at the Library when they had finished their lunch and decided to have a drive around the town. He was proud of himself for behaving in a civilized manner with her against his usual nature and it would come in handy in the future if he could get her on side.

He had learned quite a bit from Merlyn unbeknownst to her, for example he found out that Gail did not appear as close to Billy-boy as she once was. His love had been spending all her spare time with the children in her life and Matt, which indicated the incident that nearly happened in the heat of the moment with Billy had bothered her. That was good, it meant that Gail was still his and he would not have to take matters into his own hands with the good Doctor.

Merlyn had also let slip that the arrival of Gail's friend today had caused a dilemma about living arrangements, the poor girl had cursed at herself for letting that little nugget slip. If he played his card right he could use that to his advantage, he just needed to figure out the best way to approach the matter. Lucas knew he could not just offer Gail council as she would instantly close herself off to an offer of help, he had to make it appear like it was her idea.

Lucas sighed, the women in his life were becoming difficult and he was not used to having to make such an effort to control them. He was used to everybody obediently following his lead and could not understand why everything had to be such a chore these days. If it was not Gail openly defying him it was Selena, his previous partner in crime had become a hindrance; however, he did not have the heart to dispose of her.

Although she had committed the ultimate betrayal when she saw to the death of his unborn child, part of him knew her lack of morals were due to the years of her servicing all of his needs. To get her to perform the tasks he required he had to break her down and make her only purpose in life to please him, what he did not account for was Gail and how Selena would react to the competition. He supposed ultimately one day he would have to choose between them both and when that day came it probably would not end well for Selena; however, right now he could potentially still use her to his advantage.

'What are you doin'?' Caleb asked looking through the drivers side window.

Lucas was taken out of his reverie by the sudden intrusion and glanced around to see where he was. It appeared he had automatically driven and parked up at the elementary school just in time for the end of school bell. 'Thinkin'...' he shrugged, '...is you're cousin pickin' you up?'

'Nah...' Caleb said shaking his head, '...she's gotta stay at home and wait for her friend so I said I'd walk'

'You're not walkin' anywhere in this cold son, get in' he ordered and smiled when Caleb obeyed. He may be having problems with the women in his life; however, his relationship with his son was thriving.

* * *

Gail sat on a blanket at a quiet spot by the Trinity River with Christie, they had gone to the hospital as Christie wanted to see Matt and he had offered to look after the baby with Rita for a few hours so they could have a catch up. Christie had wanted a private place for them to talk; therefore, Gail had driven to one of the many secluded places Lucas had taken her to and they had just settled down to take in the scenery.

'Gail this town is gorgeous, I mean I love Charlsten but this place has so much hidden beauty' Christie said in awe.

Gail smiled, 'I know right? We have low taxes, low crime and I don't need to worry about locking my door at night or about Caleb wandering the streets alone...people genuinely seem to look after their own here'

Christie shook her head, being in this town was like stepping back in time with how safe it seemed. 'It appears this town is run well'

Gail nodded, 'Well the Sheriff takes it all very seriously'

'Is that so?...' Christie asked curiously and pulled a clear bag out of her hand bag, '...So I guess he wouldn't approve of this then?'

Gail glanced towards her friend and stood up when she saw the large bag of weed she was holding. 'Jesus...I disapprove of that!'

Christie stood up and laughed, 'Oh come on Gail you remember college and how we were...I've been the perfect sensible new mom for over a year now, I haven't even had my best friend to go out for drinks with! So what if I wanna have a little fun with my comrade while I'm baby free?'

Gail shook her head but could not help but smile. 'College was a long time ago Christie, I don't even remember what we do with that!'

Christie bent down and rooted in her bag, then pulled out a pre-made joint and lighter. 'It's a good job that I do then isn't it?' she said smiling then lit it up and took a large drag.

Gail put her head in her hands not believing what she was seeing, she glanced around to confirm they were alone then held her hand out. 'For god's sake just give me the damn thing...I suppose we're in this together as usual'

Christie smiled, she knew Gail would never let her partake in anything alone and would always ensure they were both culpable if they were every to be caught. 'That's my girl' she said handing her the joint and they both sat back down.

* * *

Billy was driving down the deserted main road which led into town after his shift in Juniper had ended, when he saw Gail's Mustang abandoned at the side of the road. He parked behind her car deciding to investigate what she was up to in the middle of nowhere, as he made his way through the tree's then past the clearing he stopped and observed his friend hysterically laughing with a strange woman.

Billy turned to leave, not wanting to interrupt; however, the sound of his name being called out stopped him in his tracks. When he turned around he saw Gail had stood up and was beckoning him to join them, so he walked down the hill to where they were situated. 'I didn't mean to bother you, I just saw your car abandoned and was a little worried'

'You should be more worried about your girlfriend than me Billy, she seems to have the boundaries of a relationship confused' Gail said smiling.

Billy had been avoiding Selena since the incident with Gail, he had of course comforted her when he found out her father had passed away; however, he had been subconsciously finding discreet ways to keep his distance until he found out what was going on with Gail. 'Confused..what did she do Gail?' he asked curiously.

Gail gave herself a mental shake, she had not yet told Billy about what she had caught Selena attempting to do with Lucas and clearly the drug was affecting her ability to keep her mouth shut. 'Never mind...this is my best friend Christie' she said, trying to take the focus off her so she could regain some composure.

Christie hid the joint behind her back and held her hand out to shake. 'Nice to meet you Billy...are you the reason my friend won't come back home? If you are I don't blame her' she said feeling giddy.

Billy shook Christie's hand but glanced at both of the women suspiciously, he had experimented in college and instantly knew the smell that surrounded them. 'Where is it ladies?' he asked calmly.

Both women looked at each other and tried to force a straight face. 'I don't know what you mean' Gail said trying not to laugh.

Billy shook his head in mock disapproval. 'I'm not above putting one of you over my knee and spanking you...' he said jokingly, '...Now spill, where is it?'

Gail looked at Christie then they both burst out laughing and Christie held out the joint to Billy, they had well and truly been busted.

Billy took the joint off Christie, then put it in his mouth and took a deep drag. He coughed slightly when he exhaled then looked at joint appreciatively. 'This is good stuff...we'll be in a lot of trouble if Lucas catches you with it Gail'

Christie glanced at her friend suspiciously, 'Lucas?' she asked curiously.

Gail smiled sweetly and took the joint from Billy. 'Well it's a good job no-one's going to inform him of my behavior isn't it?'

Billy shrugged, 'Not if you let me in on this little party'

Christie linked Billy's arm and led him to their blanket. 'The more the merrier' she smiled and they all sat back down.

* * *

Selena sat in Lucas's office waiting for him to return, she had been furious all day with the article Gail had published about her father and she could not think of anywhere else to take her concerns but to Lucas. She had been sitting in his office for close to an hour and had refused to leave when Ben had tried to get her to make an appointment, Gail needed to pay for what she had done and she believed Lucas owed her.

'That's a bold belief Darlin'...care to elaborate on why I would owe you anythin'?' Lucas said as he entered his office and hung up his jacket behind the door.

Selena got up from her seated position and spotted Ben was behind Lucas. 'Why don't you close the door and I'll give you some details honey?'

Lucas smiled and shook his head. 'No can do teacher, after your last visit this door is stayin' firmly open and my Deputy here can be a witness of my unwavering loyalty to my girlfriend' he said and sat down behind his desk.

Selena looked irritably at Ben then sat back down. 'Well it just so happens that I'm here about your girlfriend...you need to get her under control Lucas, the story she printed is unacceptable and...'

Lucas held a hand up to interrupt her, 'Hang on...is it untrue that your father was addicted to morphine?'

Selena had not been aware of her fathers addiction until he had died and Matt had informed her of the circumstances, she had not realised her father was so damaged and if she had she would have taken it easy on him when she confronted him about her mother. 'That's irrelevant Lucas, you have a duty of care to your townspeople and I know you don't like people's names being dragged through the mud in the newspaper...What she wrote was in poor taste and you need to do something about it. For god's sake his funeral is at the weekend and now all anyone's gonna think about is his addiction!' she yelled and had to force the tears back.

Lucas sighed and looked at Ben who just shrugged. She was right and he did not condone his townspeople's secrets being published unless he himself had authorised it, Gail had crossed a line and the article had been a shock to him also; however, if he tried to interfere with her work she would push further away from him and he could not risk that at this moment in time. 'Selena you made yourself a target when you came to my office last week and attempted what you did. She's a Reporter, she's gonna report things and if you get on her bad side of course she's gonna put all her focus on you'

Selena shook her head in disbelief, he clearly was not going to do anything so she just got up from the chair and turned to leave. 'You know what Lucas...' she said turning back towards him, '...you pride yourself on the faith that these townspeople have in you, how is that gonna work now when they have witnessed one of their own's secrets being published? I guarantee you people will begin to doubt your control and that will be your downfall'

Lucas smiled smugly at her comment, but before he could retaliate his office phone rang. 'See her out won't you Deputy...' he signaled at Ben to leave then picked up the telephone, '...Buck' he answered abruptly.

'This is a call for Sheriff Lucas Buck, is this the man I'm looking for?' came Gail's sweet voice through the telephone.

Lucas smiled then looked suspiciously at the telephone, there was something different about her voice and he became curious as to why. 'It most certainly is, how can I be of assistance Miss Emory' he asked playing along.

'I'm hoping you can Sheriff, I know how much you love to help people in need...' she said in a sarcastic tone, '...you see I need a ride as...'

'I'm on my way Darlin'' he interrupted and hung up the telephone, Gail did not ask for help lightly and he was intrigued as to what was going on.

* * *

Lucas spotted Gail sat on the trunk of her car and pulled up behind her, the wind had picked up and he could tell she had been out her for a while as her loose brown locks looked slightly windswept. When he got out of his car he noticed Billy's truck parked in front and gave her a suspicious look as she got off the trunk to meet him. 'Am I interruptin' a party Miss Emory?'

Gail had stopped smoking long before the other two had and she was starting to regain a little control over herself. None of them had considered how they would be getting home as they could not drive and as Billy's attempt to reach Ben had been unsuccessful she had no choice but to call Lucas. 'Not at all Sheriff, the party is just about over' she said sarcastically.

Lucas could sense something was going on and he did not like being kept in the dark, her mind was clouded as it usually was these days so he could not discover what she was hiding and it was making him agitated. 'What did I miss?' he asked as he began to walk towards the clearing in the trees to the side of the road.

Gail followed him closely then grabbed his arm before he could reach the clearing. 'It was nothing...' she said pulling him to her to buy Billy and Christie some time to sort themselves out, '...Look, I really appreciate you coming for me with such short notice, had you not terminated the call I could've explained what happened'

Lucas felt a surge of electricity flow threw him at her touch and turned towards her, he knew she was hiding something and he was trying to decide whether it was more important to find out what it was or whether to use this to his advantage.

Gail sensed he was torn, he clearly wanted to know what was going on; however, she could see the desire in his eyes which was clouding his judgement. In an attempt to distract him further, she pulled him close to her behind a tree and stroked his arm. She did not dare speak as this could go either way and if he thought Billy was a threat to him or their relationship in any way there was no telling what action he would take.

Lucas inhaled deeply and took in her scent, it was mixed with a faint smell of something else but the wind was too strong for him to pinpoint what it was. He shook his head and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. 'Do you think I'm stupid Darlin'?' he asked knowingly.

'That thought never even crossed my mind Sheriff' she said staring deeply into his eyes and stroking his chest.

Lucas sighed and moved his hands to her hips. 'I'm assumin' from your behavior that this is to be no questions asked?'

Gail smiled and licked her lips seductively, 'Now that would be a question wouldn't it?'

Lucas laughed and shook his head. 'You'll owe me' he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck softly.

'I wouldn't expect it any other way' she said and pushed away from him, knowing the deal had been made.

Although Lucas was not impressed with the fact that she was keeping a secret, he was happy she was on his way back to him and a little compromise was not so bad. 'I'll head back to the car, you do what you need to do then come on down Miss Emory' he said smiling and left her to retrieve her friends.

* * *

The drive to the boarding house was awkward, Gail introduced Christie to Lucas and that was all that was said for the whole journey. Christie thanked the Sheriff for the ride when she got out of the car and watched as Gail whispered something to him before exiting the car, when Lucas pulled away she waited for her friend to join her on the boarding house porch and pulled her to one side before she had a chance to enter the house. 'What was that?' Christie asked curiously.

'What was what?' Gail shrugged and walked towards the porch swing.

Christie looked towards Billy who had slowly made his way up to join them but the man just shrugged. 'I initially thought you two had a little thing, but now I'm wondering why the town Sheriff would drop everything to give you a ride Gail'

'Drop it Christie...everyone is friendly and helpful here. The guy's helped Caleb out god knows how many times, so what if I've got him on speed dial?' she said defensively.

Christie was about to challenge her friend when Matt brought out Lucy and her demeanor instantly softened. 'Thank you so much for watching Lucy for me, was she OK?'

Matt smiled and handed Lucy to her mother then looked at Billy suspiciously, who was strangely hovering around. 'She was no trouble...are you all alright?' he asked concerned.

Gail walked towards Billy and linked his arm to provide support. 'We're fine, we gotta go heck in on my lot now...I'll try and come by later if I can' she said to Matt and then signaled for Christie to follow her.

* * *

Caleb and Merlyn had been really excited when the adults finally arrived home, they instantly offered to take care of the baby to allow Christie time to relax while Gail made them all something to eat. Billy had stayed for dinner then Ben arrived to take him to his car, Gail had decided to give up her bedroom to Christie and informed them all that she would be staying at the boarding house for the night providing the children were alright staying with Christie. They all agreed so Gail jumped in the car with Ben and Billy so she could retrieve her Mustang.

When Ben left them alone by their cars at the side of the road, Gail made Billy promise he would not speak a word of what they had done to anybody and then she headed for her desired residence. Gail pulled up at the Buck mansion at approximately 10:00pm, when she entered through the unlocked front door there were hardly any lights lit except for the top floor.

Before heading upstairs she decided to have a wander down the corridor to see if she could locate the small library M had described to her, the hallway was very dark; however, something within her appeared to be guiding her and made her stop at the third door she reached. Gail opened the door and took out her mobile telephone to provide some light in the pitch black room, there were several shelves full of books and a small table in the middle of the room with an open book resting on it. She glanced down the hallway to make sure she was alone then walked into the room fully and closed the door.

Gail instantly spotted the photograph M had previously found and smiled at the cute little boy in the picture, she picked up the frame and turned it over in her hand to find a note stuck on the back with scotch tape. 'Me and L at our favorite place' she whispered aloud then turned her attention back to the actual photo.

Lucas lit a large candle in his hand with a match and smiled to himself when Gail jumped. 'Reading has been one of my favorite pastimes for as long as I can remember...' he said setting the candle down on the table in the middle of the room, '...Are you making sure you're takin' this all in Miss Emory? You've certainly got your fathers knack for snooping into my business down perfectly'

Gail cursed herself for not hearing him enter the room, she must have been too distracted with the photo to notice. 'Lucas it's not what you think, I was...'

'Was what Darlin'?...' he interrupted abruptly, '...You were just sneakin' into one of my private rooms to see what you dig up on me?' he asked approaching her and taking the picture from her hand to set it back down in it's original place.

Gail sighed and shook her head, it was in her nature to be curious and she would not apologize for that. 'This is who I am Lucas, I have no malicious intend here but the more you hide your past the more I'm gonna try and dig it up...It's in my nature, just like torturing people is in yours'

Lucas shook his head irritably, 'At least you're honest...I suppose you have some questions about that picture don't you?'

Gail shrugged, she had not come here to pry into his past tonight. 'At some point maybe, but we have other business to attend to at the present time'

Lucas smiled and pulled her towards the table, 'You couldn't wait?'

Gail sighed, took off her jacket and cardigan then threw them on the floor. 'Let's just get this over with so I can get back to my friend...you said I owe you, well let's get on with it' she said unbuttoning his shirt.

Lucas laughed, he had expected her to drag this out so her willingness to come straight to him was a surprise. He wanted to come up with some witty remark; however, it had been over a week since he had her and the urge to throw her down was too strong. Lucas pushed her gently so she was sat on the table, then reached under her skirt and ripped off her panties. He sensed her desire for him and pulled her face to his for a passionate kiss.

Gail savored the taste of his tongue in her mouth then pushed him away from her so she could step out of her skirt. She watched as he took off his pants to reveal his manhood then waited excitedly for him to come to her and sat back on the table as he had positioned her.

Lucas parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, then lifted her vest over her head just leaving her displaying a navy blue lacy bra. He ran his hands up the side of her body then took her breasts in his hands and squeezed gently. 'What am I gonna do with you? You're infuriating...I could take you in such a way that would teach you a lesson'

Gail licked her lips suggestively and smiled. 'You wouldn't change me if you could...I imagine it's partly my defiance that attracts you and you can't punish me for that'

'I imagine it's a number of things that draw me to you Miss Emory. We have your defiance, your total lack of respect for my privacy, your constant challenging of my morals...should I go on? he asked sarcastically.

Gail laughed and shook her head, 'Yeah but we also have this' she said taking hold of his hand and placing it between her legs.

Lucas bit his bottom lip when he heard her soft moan in response to his fingers entering her sweet spot, he could not keep up this game for much longer; however, he pushed his urges down for a moment while he watched her enjoying the feel of his fingers inside of her. 'I nearly forgot about that...' he whispered playfully, then took his fingers out of her and sicked her residue off them.

Gail pulled his face to hers and kissed him forcefully, part of her cursed herself for being so stubborn and pushing him away in the first place when she enjoyed their encounters so much. She felt both of his hands stroke her legs tenderly then he thrust his manhood inside of her without warning and he stifled her moan with his lips.

Lucas rested his manhood inside without moving for a moment, then began pushing in and out of her slowly. The slow movements were taking all of his self control; however, he wanted to savor their closeness for as long as possible. When he could not control himself any longer he began to thrust in and out of her faster, he felt her nails digging roughly into his bare back and this prompted his movements to become more forceful.

Gail clawed at Lucas's back with the intense pleasure of him being inside her. There was no denying that she had missed him and his eroticism, he owned this part of her and she could no longer control her desire for him. As they neared their climax she heard his load moans and gripped him tighter.

Lucas felt his orgasm build within him and erupted inside of her, he smiled when he heard her yell which confirmed she had finished in unison with him. Stroking her face tenderly, he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately then pulled out of her. The single candle he had lit previously did not give off much light and it took him a while to find his handkerchief to clean her up.

Gail stood up and found her clothes then began to dress, her legs felt like jelly but she fought past that feeling and started to walk out of the room.

Lucas grabbed her arm gently and pulled her towards him. 'Going so soon?' he asked disappointed.

Gail inhaled deeply trying to catch her breath then smiled. 'I've had to abandon my house tonight and need to get to the boarding house before Miss Holt locks up'

Lucas laughed and pulled her towards the other door he had entered through deeper in the room, which led to a hidden set of stairs. This house had several hidden passages and rooms which only he knew about and although he had no desire for Gail to find these hidden gems, he knew taking her out by the front door would make her consider leaving. 'Why don't you just stay here tonight? I'm sure my bed is comfier than any that could be offered at the boarding house. Besides, I'm not finished with you yet'

Gail allowed Lucas to lead her through a door to a dark set of stairs, her curiosity spiked at this hidden passage and she felt the urge to break free from his grasp and run down it so she could explore; however, Rosemary rose up and warned her against it. 'I can't stay here Lucas...' she said realizing she had not answered him for some time, '...I told everyone I'd be at the boarding house and they're gonna find out if I'm not'

'Oh please Darlin', are you tellin' me that Harvard wouldn't cover for you after all you've done for him? I won't take no for an answer Gail' Lucas said sternly and led her up the stairs to his bedroom.

Gail sighed, she had no desire to make Matt lie for her; however, it was late and she was tired so she decided to stop protesting. 'Fine...but I'm going straight to sleep Lucas' she said as they entered his bedroom through a hidden door in his walk in closet and she shook her head at the craziness of all these hidden places.

'Sleep? No Darlin', there's no rest for the wicked' he said and pushed her playfully down on his bed.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb paced outside the corridor of his classroom trying to decide what to do, he had been so excited with seeing baby Lucy that he had not completed his homework; however, rather than telling Miss Coombs this when she asked the class about it, he just handed in the blank homework sheet with all the other kids when class let out. Now he was worried that Miss Coombs would think his action was meant as an insult and he did not know how to fix it.

After careful consideration he decided to own up to what he had done and just deal with the consequences. He entered the classroom quietly and approached Miss Coombs, she appeared busy as she was slumped over the homework papers; however, when he got closer he realized that she was crying. 'Are you alright Miss Coombs?' he asked concerned.

Selena jumped up from her seated position when she realised she was not alone and wiped the tears from her eyes quickly. 'I'm fine Caleb...' she said forcing a laugh, '...What are you doing here?'

Caleb could sense that she was not fine, but her tears had appeared to stop so he chose not to push the subject. 'I came to say I'm sorry...I didn't get a chance to do my homework last night due to some visitors we had and didn't wanna say it in front of the whole class, so I just gave in the blank piece of paper. I didn't want you to be mad at me'

Selena looked at the blank homework sheet she had already stumbled upon and smiled, 'Oh so that was you was it? I appreciate your honesty Caleb and I can imagine your cousins house can get very busy at times, but she really does need to find you a quiet place to do complete these things'

'And if I would've known he had any homework I would've done' Gail said leaning against the classroom door.

Selena's soft features turned hard when she saw Gail and she scowled at her. 'Maybe you should concentrate less on your social life and more on your legal dependent Miss Emory, that way you'd have a better idea of what's required of him'

Caleb was shocked to see his cousin and could sense the tension rise instantly in the room. He spotted something unusual in Gail's eyes and thought it was best to keep quiet at this point.

Gail smiled confidently at Selena, her words did not faze her and she did not care what the woman thought of her parenting skills. 'Well if you had anyone of worth in your life Miss Coombs you'd understand just how hard it can be dividing your time, but rest assured Caleb is my number one priority...' she said as she entered the room fully then turned her attention towards her cousin, '...I've been waiting in the car for you since school let out, why don't you go jump in with Christie and Lucy while I have a word with your teacher?'

Caleb nodded obediently and ran out of the classroom towards the car, he did not care for the atmosphere in the classroom and was glad to get away from it.

Gail watched Caleb leave then perched herself on the front Selena's desk and picked up a bill that had clearly been flung in annoyance. 'It looks like you've got more problems than my cousin not completing his homework...Wow, that's a hefty funeral bill to settle on a teachers salary'

Selena ripped the bill out of Gail's hand defensively. 'That's none of your business' she said angrily.

Gail shrugged, 'No it's not and truthfully I don't care, but when you're sobbing like a child in front of my cousin then that causes a problem'

Selena perched herself on one of her students desks in front of Gail, she felt hatred this woman; however, Billy was avoiding her, which she assumed was due to what she had attempted to do with Lucas and she had no one else to talk to.

'You think Billy knows about what you did?...' Gail asked reading her mind, '...I can assure you that his reaction would be more than just avoiding you if he did find out Selena'

Selena looked at her nemesis surprised, 'You haven't told him?'

Gail laughed and shook her head. 'Against my better judgement no I haven't, that's not to say I won't though...but enough about that unfortunate incident, you clearly want to get something of your chest so talk'

Selena regarded Gail cautiously then decided she had nothing to lose. 'My father had no savings, it appears he spent it all on his vice. Now I'm left with this bill and I can't pay it outright'

'I suppose it's hard to get by on your basic wage when you don't have a rich Sheriff looking out for you anymore...' Gail said cattily then gave herself a mental shake to control her responses, '...So, I'm assuming Reverend Carson has offered you an alternative method of payment?'

Selena forced a laugh, 'You're starting to know the men in this town very well Miss Emory'

Gail shook her head, she had suspected Reverend Carson was corrupt just like most of the men who believed they had power in this town and she guessed there was only one use for Selena to someone like him. 'OK so what are your options?'

'Well I could've cancelled the funeral on Sunday, but due to your article putting so much attention on my father that is now not an acceptable option...' she sighed, '...I could do whatever the good Reverend wants me to do which would not be very pure, or I could make a deal with our lovely Sheriff'

'That isn't gonna happen, he knows better than that' Gail said with venom in her voice, she did not care about what he did with anyone else; however, if he made a deal with Selena she would not hesitate to end their relationship for good. A thought suddenly crossed over Gail's mind which made her smile cunningly and she felt a change within herself. 'You know what? Lucas isn't the only one with plenty of cash to waste and he certainly isn't your only plausible option'

Selena saw the change in her Gail and regarded her suspiciously. 'Are you suggesting what I think you are?'

'I don't know what I'm suggesting...why don't ask me in the appropriate way and we'll see?' she said with a hint of malice in her voice.

Selena sighed, she did not want to ask this woman for help but she did not dare try Lucas with the trouble she had so clearly caused him. 'OK, will you provide me with some assistance Gail?'

Gail laughed and feigned ignorance, 'I'm sorry I don't quite understand what you mean. You believe I'm a simple creature so you're going to have to be more clearer than that...I also think this should be done from a different position don't you?'

Selena shook her head in horror at the realization of what she wanted her to do and saw a likeness to Lucas in Gail which was concerning. Selena was desperate so she reluctantly stood up, then got on her knees in front of her nemesis. 'Fine, will you borrow me $9000...please?' she asked defeated on the floor.

'What's going on here Gail?' Christie asked confused, she had been waiting for her friend to return and chose to come find her after Caleb came to the car.

Gail smiled devilishly and held her hand out to Selena to help her up. 'It's good that you know where your rightful place is Selena...' she whispered in the woman's ear then turned her attention towards Christie, '...there's nothing to worry about, go back to the car and I'll just be another minute'

When the other woman left the classroom Selena grabbed Gail's arm, 'I did what you want now will you help me with the money?' she asked bitterly.

Gail looked down at the hand gripping her arm and Selena instantly removed it. 'Leave it with me and put it out of your mind...just focus on mourning the loss of your father and be prepared for a call from Reverend Carson to discuss the full funeral arrangements' she said and left Selena to ponder over about what had just happened.

* * *

Abe was sat comfortably in the back room of his store going through his expense reports when he heard the bell above the front door ring, he forced himself up to offer his assistance to his customer then sighed to himself when he entered the main room to find Lucas Buck leaning against his counter. 'To what do I owe this visit old friend?' he asked as he approached the counter.

Lucas smiled, Abe had known him long enough to understand that there was always a reason for his unexpected visits. 'Nothin' bad friend, I'm just on the lookout for a unique birthday gift for someone special'

Abe shook his head irritably, he was still unhappy with his friends relationship with Gail Emory and hoped the girl would have come to her senses by now; however, it appeared she had not. 'If it's the same someone I'm thinkin' of I'm sure she'd rather you not make a fuss out of her birthday'

Lucas laughed, 'That's not an option friend...do you remember my 30th? Man we had a ball, I don't recall you bein' so judgmental in those times'

Abe smiled, 'Well you weren't corruptin' someone I class as a substitute member of my family back then Lucas. She's gonna kill you if you make a spectacle of this...what are you plannin' anyway?'

Lucas started to pace around the store surveying the unusual objects that were on display, he knew Abe kept all the best stuff hidden and he was waiting patiently for his old friend to offer his assistance. 'You know me better than that old man, I'm not plannin' anythin'...her dependents on the other hand are a different story'

Abe shook his head and laughed. 'So you're lettin' the children take the blame? You're a bastard boy...quit hoverin' around and come out back to check out the proper antique's, I think I got a few things our Rosie might like' he said and headed out back with Lucas following close behind.

* * *

Merlyn sat in the hospital reception waiting for her turn to be called, the place was busier than it used to be and she was starting to wonder whether Lucas had something to do with all the hurt residents that surrounded her.

'Doctor Crower will see you now' said a pretty blonde nurse who signaled for Merlyn to make her way to the office.

When she entered Matt's office she was taken aback by the lack of anything personal being on show, she knew the demons Matt had suffered made him a private person; however, she had hoped he had overcome the loss of his wife and daughter enough to accept their memory back into his life, it appeared this was not the case as there was no pictures present at all in the office.

Matt stood up when he saw who his next patient was, he still did not trust the girl before him and could not shake the image of Merlyn Temple from his vision whenever he was around her. He had previously chosen not to mention that he believed this girl was Caleb's dead sister, as it would likely get him locked back up in Juniper House; therefore, he decided to play along with the charade like everyone else appeared to be doing. 'This is a surprise, are you ill?' he asked, choosing not to call her by the affectionate name that Gail had given her.

Merlyn smiled warmly, she sensed Matt was still unsure of her presence here and she did not blame him for feeling uneasy around her. 'I don't recall ever being ill...is the waiting room always this full?' she asked curiously.

Matt walked to his window and glanced at all the patients still waiting to be seen. 'It never used to be, it's been this way since I returned to my position here...it's as though someone flicked a switch and made all the townspeople accident prone'

Merlyn shook her head knowingly, this was clearly Lucas's handy work. 'Well at least you're here to make them all better' she said sweetly, she had developed a soft spot for Matt just like her other family members had and she wanted to see him succeed.

Matt turned towards the young girl and regarded her suspiciously, he sensed a goodness in her but he could not shake his doubts about her true identity. 'You're too sweet, now if you're not ill what can I help you with?'

Merlyn sighed, she had been spending time with Lucas and it felt like a betrayal to her fallen family so she had decided to attempt to enlist the help of someone who would not corrupt her soul. 'Well I've been trying to find the perfect thing to do for Gail's birthday but I don't trust the person who is claiming to help me. You're her best friend here and I was hoping for your input'

Matt laughed and walked towards his desk. 'I used to be her best friend here but a lot has changed since then...personally I think the best thing you could do is leave her be. You haven't been with Gail long enough yet to understand how she is and she wouldn't want you taking control of her affairs'

Merlyn shook her head in disbelief, it appeared the only other person wanting to do anything for her cousin was Lucas Buck. 'You know I may not have been in her life for as long as you have, but at least I'm making an effort to show that I care...It was a mistake to think you could help me, I'll see you around Doctor' she said stubbornly and walked out of the office.

Matt watched the young girl leave and sighed to himself, if he was the man he used to be he would not have hesitated in helping her; however, he had enough to deal with without taking on someone else's problems, so he just signaled for the nurse to send in the next patient and would ponder over the matter if he got a spare minute later.

* * *

Christie sat in the living room of Gail's house watching Caleb play with Lucy, Gail had left her here after informing Christie that she had a meeting to attend which she could not get out of. Christie had noticed a change in her friends behavior, the last time she was in this town Gail would not allow her to be away from her side; however, now she appeared happy to leave her in the car or at her home with the children.

Caleb watched Christie carefully, he sensed a feeling of unease within her and was curious to find out why. 'Lucy is really good, I was expectin' her to be cryin' alot but she's just happy to play all the time' he said, trying to make conversation.

Christie gave herself a mental shake in an attempt to push away her concerns and turned her attention towards Caleb. 'Oh believe me she has her moments of crying. She seems quite content with you, it's nice to see...so, does your cousin always leave you here on your own to go to mysterious meetings?' she asked, hoping she could find out more information about what her friend was up to these days.

Caleb smiled to himself, a lot of adults thought he was naive just like every other child; however, he was not stupid and could tell Christie was fishing for information about Gail. 'I'm never alone...I have Merly, Lucas, Doctor Matt and Doctor Peele to look after me when Gail has to be somewhere, but that isn't often' he lied to protect his cousin.

Christie nodded, she had met all four people and noticed the Sheriff was high up on the boys list. Gail had acted strange around him and mentioned that he had done things to help her cousin, Christie was beginning to wonder about the man. 'Oh I see, it's good that she doesn't leave you on your own as you're not old enough to get by without supervision, even if she managed by herself at your age. So I hear you're good friends with the Sheriff...you mentioned he looks after you for your cousin, does he stay over?'

'No ma'am' Caleb said instinctively, choosing to leave out the fact that both him and Gail stay over at Lucas's house.

Christie looked at the boy suspiciously, she could tell he was hiding something and her curiosity made her like a dog with a bone. 'But you are good friends with him...how did that come about? and how is it that your cousin Gail seems to trust him? I've known her a long time and it takes a lot for her to trust a man like that, especially seen as he was linked to her parents death'

Caleb fixed his gaze on Lucy, he was starting to feel like he was being interrogated and felt out of his depth here alone with Christie. Gail had told him that Reporters were relentless and if they believed something was amiss they would not stop until they got to the bottom of it. She taught him the best way to avoid getting caught out was to say nothing at all, so he just continued playing with Lucy until he could figure out what to say that would not incriminate anyone.

'The boy and I go way back, I'm an old friend of the family...' Lucas said casually leaning against the living room door, '...I don't believe we've had a proper introduction, I'm Lucas Buck, Sheriff of Trinity and it sounds like you have a few questions for me ma'am'

Caleb let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw Lucas and got up to stand next to him. 'This is Gail's friend Christie, she's come from...'

'I know who she is son, why don't you go see to Rocky and leave the adults alone for a moment to talk' Lucas ordered then turned his full attention to the woman before him.

Christie got up from her seated position then picked up Lucy and held her closely to her chest, there was something about this man that she did not trust; however, she could not put her finger on it. 'I have questions for my friend Sheriff, not you' she said backing up and forcing a smile.

Lucas laughed and put on his best southern gentleman smile. 'I doubt your friend takes too kindly to being questioned, that's why you're botherin' the boy isn't it?...' he asked taking a step towards her. '...There's no need to be afraid ma'am, I don't bite...not unless you want me to anyway' he laughed suggestively.

Christie could feel a warmness rise within her, it had been so long since she had been with anyone and the man in front of her was gorgeous. She began to feel at ease in his presence and placed her daughter back down on the floor. 'I'm just worried about my friend and I want her to come home with me, I don't mean to bother anyone' she said allowing him to close the distance between them.

Lucas could sense the woman's desire for him and smiled. Women always reacted the same when he showed them a little attention, all except Gail which was part of the reason he was initially drawn to her. Gail's blatant disregard of his attempts to seduce her had intrigued him, so much so that it spoiled his appreciation of how other woman fell before him so willingly. Christie's reaction was common enough and although the feeling of being able to control someone so effortlessly always appealed to him, it did nothing else for him.

Lucas stared deeply into Christie's eye's and spoke softly. 'There's no need to be worried, Gail is where she belongs and you will not attempt to convince her otherwise'

Christie heard Lucy cry in this distance but all she was concerned about was the man before her, his words soothed her and provided a comfort that she had never felt before. 'Where she belongs' she said obediently, staring into his eyes longingly.

Lucas smiled triumphantly and raised his hand to caress her cheek softly. 'That's right ma'am, you just remember that...'

'What the hell is this?' Gail asked angrily as she walked into the room to find Lucas standing in front of her friend.

Christie snapped out of her trance and instinctively went to her crying daughter, she suddenly felt empty and had a strong urge to be held.

Lucas watched Christie hug her daughter tightly then approached Gail. 'It's nothin' Miss Emory, we were just havin' a little chat...Can I have a word with you in private?' he asked then walked out of the room towards Gail's bedroom.

Gail went to Christie to check she was OK, when her friend smiled at her reassuringly she followed Lucas to her bedroom and closed the door to allow them some privacy. 'What did you do to her Lucas?...' she asked concerned, '...If you hurt her I swear to god I'll...'

'You'll what Darlin'? Set your wild hound on me? or maybe force me to inject myself with some lethal drug?' Lucas asked amused.

Gail narrowed her eyes at him, she had not told anyone about what she had allowed to happen to Reverend Coombs and she was not about to admit it to the Sheriff. He may suspect that she had something to do with it; however, as far as she was concerned she had just sat back and let Rosemary influence whatever she needed to, so she did not feel guilty of anything. 'What are you talking about?...' she asked feigning confusion, '...What do you want Lucas?'

Lucas regarded her suspiciously, he suspected she was up to no good but he had no proof. The thought of her committing an evil act gave him a sense of excitement that he had never felt before; however, he could not allow her to keep these type of things secret from him, not if he was to remain in control of his town. 'You might fool everyone else Darlin' but not me...I recognize that air of acrimony you're givin' off, hell I've felt it several times throughout my life but you need to be careful and you need to control yourself around your Reporter friend'

Gail laughed, was he really trying to relate to her? 'Wow acrimony is a big word for you Sheriff, it appears you're trying to impress someone...' she said sarcastically then turned serious, '...You don't get to tell me what I need to do, not after I caught you ready to get a blow job from another woman'

Lucas approached her dominantly, 'Mind your tone Miss Emory...you wouldn't want to offend anyone'

Gail shook her head and stood her ground defiantly, she had thought she had calmed down after the incident a week ago; however, she was starting to feel the rage slowly rise within her and soon she would need a release. 'No I think I'm well within my rights to offend whoever the hell I want Sheriff' she spat out bitterly.

Lucas grabbed her, threw her roughly down on the bed and climbed on top of her. When she tried to struggle underneath him he grabbed her wrists and secured them above her head effortlessly. 'I told you I won't apologize again Gail, you need to get over it and learn to control your urges. I had to interrupt your friend from givin' my boy the third degree as she's witnessed a change in you...I know you're mad at Selena, believe me that situation could have been handled better from all sides but it's careless of you to allow an outsider to witness your true self'

'Jesus Lucas I've know her for a lot longer than I've known you, she knows who I truly am...'

'How can she when you don't even realize who you are?...' he interrupted, '...This game you're playin' with yourself has to stop, you need to embrace your true nature not come up with a playful name for it as a coping mechanism'

Rosemary pulled Gail to the back of her subconscious so she could not hear them and pushed Lucas off her with a supernatural strength. 'Now now Sheriff...' she said standing up, '...careful with what words come out of your mouth next, we wouldn't want you upsetting our little fragile bird now would we?'

Lucas stood up and smiled devilishly, 'I see you and I know what you are...you don't really think you can take me on do you?'

Rosemary smiled malevolently then returned control to Gail. 'You're acting like a crazy person Lucas, maybe you need a few months in Juniper to regain your sanity'

Lucas shook his head and sighed, it was no use trying to reason with her she would just have to learn from her own mistakes. 'Are you gonna come stay with me again tonight?' he asked as he approached her and stroked her cheek tenderly.

Gail shook her head in disbelief at the sudden change in his demeanor. 'Not tonight, with all the drama that's going on I've been neglecting Caleb so I think I'm going to stay in his bed'

Lucas nodded, 'I'll allow my boy to have you this once...get a hold on your friend Gail or I'll have to' he said then left her alone in the bedroom.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Selena stood outside the Sheriff's Station staring at the red Mustang parked across the road, she cast her mind back to an hour earlier when her fathers funeral was letting out and remembered her actions with disgust.

She had performed well for the townspeople even though she heard them whispering in the pews, their comments were clearly disrespectful towards her father; however, she conducted herself in a respectable manner, much like her nemesis who looked the picture in a small black dress with her well dressed cousin beside her. All in all the funeral went as well as it could be expected, until she had met up with Gail after the ceremony that was.

Gail had waited patiently for her to exit the church, Selena had wanted to pay her respects to her father and was the last to leave. She thanked her nemesis through gritted teeth for sorting the issue of payment with Reverend Carson and Gail clearly did not take kindly to her empty thanks. There was something almost dark about Gail but it did not concern Selena, not until she gave her instructions on what she expected Selena to do to repay the debt she owed. Selena had been horrified at what Gail instructed her to do; however, she had been with Lucas long enough to know that you always pay the debt owed on a deal, so she did Gail requested and led Billy to her fathers office.

When she entered her fathers private place a sadness came over her; however, she did not let it show and pulled Billy to her fathers desk. She told him she wanted him to role play and he was to call her by whatever name sprang into his mind, Billy was taken aback by Selena's request but did as she had asked and bent her over so he could not see her face. Selena lay forward obediently on the desk and allowed him to take her from behind, while he called out Gail's name in pleasure. She had never felt so humiliated in her life and felt tears run down her face when his movements became more forceful.

After he had reached his climax and pulled out of her she lay in the position for a moment staring at her fathers chair, then just walked out of the church without saying a word. She got into her car and drove without thinking of a destination then spotted the red Mustang parked over the road from the Sheriff's Station, it was evident that Gail had wanted to humiliate her and Selena wanted to make her pay so she parked her car down the street then made her way to the woman's suspected location.

Gail perched herself on the edge of Lucas's desk glancing over the reports he had left out, she had felt strangely empowered after her chat with Selena; therefore, she had taken Christie, Caleb and M to her favorite coffee shop so they could all get some hot chocolate, then made her excuses to leave and visit Lucas. She did not know why the urge to see him was so strong, but she aimed to find out.

Lucas walked into the office wearing his black funeral suit, usually he would go home and change into his usual work attire; however, he had felt the urge to come straight to his office and when he saw Gail sat casually on his desk in her short black lacy dress he understood what had drawn him here. 'Well this is a pleasant surprise' he said closing the door and approaching her.

Gail smiled and turned towards him, he looked even more ravishing than usual in the smart black suit and she had done well not to pounce on him at the funeral with her urges being so strong. 'I just thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing...the passing of a loved ones family member can be a sad time, especially when you were with the loved for so long' she said sarcastically.

Lucas laughed then took hold of Gail's hand and pulled her to a standing position. 'There was no love lost in that relationship Darlin' and this is just one less preaching Reverend for me to deal with in the future...It appears the person that drove the good Reverend Coombs to his overdose may have done me a favor' he said, then got down on his knees and lifted up her short dress to revel her panties.

Gail bit her lip in anticipation of his next action and stepped out of her panties obediently when he pulled them down. She could not explain what had come over her; however, all she could think about was how much she craved him. 'I doubt it was the persons intention to assist you but I suppose it could be seen as a bonus' she said and inhaled deeply when he nuzzled his nose over her sweet spot.

Lucas nipped at her teasingly, then parted her legs and licked her gently. There was something dark about her today and he was drawn to her even more than usual, his urges were beginning to get harder to control and it was taking a lot of effort for him not to just throw her down on the desk. He tasted her and made patterns with his tongue, then pulled her skirt down quickly when he heard his office door opening. He turned around angrily with the intention of punishing the person who dared to interrupt his fun, then he sighed when he saw Selena with mascara streaks running down her face as she had clearly been crying. 'You've gotta be kiddin' me' he said irritably and stood up.

Gail looked at the pathetic image of the woman stood at the door and smiled at the hatred in her eyes. Seeing Selena this way caused something different to rise within her, which prompted her to grab Lucas by his shirt and pull him towards her. 'Did I say we were finishing Sheriff?' she asked unlike herself.

Lucas sensed the darkness in Gail growing more intense and regarded her suspiciously, he could also sense her arousal even though they had been caught and it excited him. 'I was under the impression that you disapproved of an audience Miss Emory'

Gail glanced at Selena wickedly then turned her full attention back to Lucas. 'Don't be silly love, there's no one in this room that matters enough to stop us' she said and pulled him close for a long passionate kiss.

Selena looked at the couple with sheer hatred, she had intended on causing a scene and disrupting the lovely Miss Emory's day; however, she had not forseen the woman not being fazed by her interruption. After the humiliating encounter with Billy and now the blatant disregard of her presence, Selena felt small. The man in front of her was her one true love who she had given herself to fully. She had done his bidding on countless occasions at a great cost to her soul and now here he was was openly placing her nemesis down on his desk in front of her, ready to have his way with her.

A flood of emotion surged through Selena, she felt sick, angry, then upset. She could think of no other option but to run out of the office and leave them both to their own devices. When she got out of the Sheriff's Station she began to cry and broke down on a bench by the road.

Gail sensed Selena's retreat and bit Lucas's lip playfully, then pushed him off her and pulled her dress down.

'Somethin' I said Darlin'?' he asked confused.

Gail smiled and placed an affectionate kiss on his lips. 'Something I've got to do, but don't worry we'll finish this later' she said and left him confused and pent up in his office.

When Gail said her pleasant goodbyes to Ben, she left the Sheriff's Station and walked casually up to the broken woman before her. 'Well that clearly didn't go how you planned' she said cattily.

Selena lifted her head and looked at Gail with loathing in her eyes. 'It looks like he's well and truly screwed you up Gail, the lovely Gail Emory that came to this town over a year ago would never have continued with that act when someone was watching'

Gail shrugged and smiled. 'I love how you think you know me Selena, I've told you on countless occasions that the sweet and innocent image you have of me is untrue...Not that it's any of your business but I won't knock something until I've tried it. Unlike you I would never allow the distasteful things in life be forced on me and it appears that your true love gets more gratification when a choice is made, rather than having to force the issue. I suppose it's all due to this free will or lack of it that he keeps preaching to me about'

Selena shook her head in disgust with the way she had been discarded in life and stood up to walk away.

'Wait...' Gail said standing up and taking hold of her hand in a sincere manner, '...Look, it's obvious something has happened which you're blaming me for. It's only going to eat you up inside if you keep it bottled up, so spill'

Selena turned towards her nemesis and saw a slight glint of goodness in her eyes, as if she was genuinely concerned. She could not keep up with the changes in the woman before her; however, she had no one else to talk to. 'What you made me do on my dead fathers desk...how could you?' Selena whispered, disgusted at herself.

Gail hid her smile and feigned a shocked look. 'Oh my God you did that? Selena I didn't actually expect you to do it!... and the other thing? That must've been awful for you...what name did he say?' she asked out of curiosity and smiled when Selena glared at her with resentment. 'Wow, it must be horrible for you knowing both the men you claim to love have a thing for me'

Selena ripped her hand free and started to storm off towards her car, she felt defeated and could not stand Gail's obvious fake sincerity any longer.

'Selena stop!' Gail called and smiled when the woman appeared frozen on the spot. Part of her felt bad for what she was putting Selena through; however, the dark part of her found humor in the many ways she could humiliate her and did not want to stop. Gail walked towards Selena and stroked her back softly. 'Look, I really didn't think you would go that far...I thought you would've known it was just a stupid joke as payback for what you tried to do'

Selena felt her body loosen, she could not explain why she could not move previously but she appeared to be free now. She considered Gail's words and shook her head. She still did not believe Gail could be vindictive, she thought of her as too good to stoop down to Lucas's or her level and it made sense that she would expect payback for what she attempted to do with Lucas. She actually respected her more knowing that she had not just rolled over and accepted the disrespectful thing she had attempted, she supposed it made sense that she did not actually expect Selena to do the things she requested. 'That was a cruel joke on the day my fathers funeral Gail' she sighed.

'It was and I should've been more considerate of your loss...' she said, making a point not to say sorry. '...I'll tell you what, why don't we go for a drink later just us? There was a time when we enjoyed each others company against our better judgments'

Selena ran her hand through her hair and shook her head, this woman was the closest thing she had to a friend in this town and technically she had thrown the first stone; therefore, Gail was well within her rights to retaliate. 'Fine...but we're clear on the deal front agreed?'

Gail smiled, 'Whatever you say Selena'

* * *

Christie stood in Gail's hallway staring into the mirror at her reflection, she felt strange and could not explain why. While Gail was at a funeral she took the opportunity to snoop through her things due to her friends strange behavior and came across a journal. She knew Gail had been ordered in foster care to write down her issues and she remembered that her friend had continued to do this when she was older. Although it was an unforgivable betrayal of her friends trust, she could not help but read the journal and was shocked at what she read.

The journal did not have much written in it; however, there were indications of an obsession within Gail's life, which was no longer linked to her parents as the journal had the truth about who set that fire. Christie had discovered that her best friend no longer appeared to be the woman that she knew and although she wanted to confront her, she felt a barrier within her which was preventing her from doing so.

She had decided to visit Doctor Matt in the hospital to discuss the concerns she had about her friend, knowing he had been the closest person to her in this town previously; however, when she drove to the hospital the Sheriff was sat on the bonnet of his car in front of the main entrance, so she instinctively turned the car around and headed back to the safety of Gail's home.

Christie had always thought her friend was exaggerating about the weirdness in this town but she now felt it for herself and was worried about her child. She had hoped to hold out until Gail's birthday tomorrow; however, when she looked out of the window and saw the Sheriff parked across the street talking to Caleb she could wait no longer and she had started to pack her things.

Christie looked towards her bags at the door and shook her head, she wanted to talk to her friend but she felt an urgency to run with her daughter and she could not ignore the instinct to protect her child; therefore, she picked up the note she had already written and placed it on the refrigerator door, then picked up Lucy and headed towards her car.

'Going so soon ma'am?' Lucas asked coming behind Christie as she strapped Lucy into the car.

Christie jumped and turned towards the Adonis before her, she had been distracted by his looks previously but now she saw something different in his eyes. 'I have to leave...I have things I need to see to at home' she said shaking.

Lucas smiled, tormenting this woman was poor taste; however, he could not have her interfering with Gail's progression when his love appeared to be well on the way to discovering her true potential. Gail had indicated she could handle her friend but the first chance Christie got, she was snooping through her things and Lucas could not have her jeopardizing his relationship so he stepped in. 'I doubt your friend is gonna be happy with your sudden departure...I'm sure I can offer her some comfort if required' he said smugly as Christie rushed to the drivers side of her car.

Christie struggled to turn on the engine and watched scared as the Sheriff strolled casually to her window then gave it a tap. She wound down the window reluctantly and backed up when he leaned in close.

'I'm assumin' you understand the importance of not upsetting your friend when you get back home? She's discovered who she really is here and doesn't need your negativity to cause her doubts' Lucas said in a warning tone.

Christie nodded obediently, still shaking. 'I know Gail's fine...you won't find any negativity here Sheriff'

'Glad to hear it...' Lucas said smiling, '...you see I have enough challengers to deal with in this town, I don't need to be concernin' myself with an outsider...You run along now ma'am, it gets dark early around these parts and we don't want you having an accident while drivin' the little one home do we?'

Christie forced a smile then wound up her window and carefully drove away. She felt terrible for leaving her friend here with this strangeness but Gail had made her choice to stay and Christie had her daughter to think about.

Merlyn saw Christie speed off down the road and turned into the path with Rocky just in time to meet Lucas. She glanced behind her but Christie's car was long gone and this caused a horrible feeling in her stomach. 'Did you do somethin' Lucas?' she asked suspiciously.

'I did us all a favor Missy, or did you wanna see your cousin hightail it outta here with her friend?' he said defensively.

Merlyn shook her head and let Rocky off his lead, the dog did not leave her side and just growled at Lucas. 'Gail wouldn't leave and she's gonna be mad if you did somethin' to make her friend go away'

Lucas laughed and shook his head at Merlyn's naivety. 'That woman is your cousins oldest friend and sensed a change in her as soon as she saw her, would you really wanna chance her confronting Gail and potentially convincing her to leave with Caleb? I suppose it would be interestin' to see if your form held outside the town borders'

'Wow, so you felt challenged and you just ran the woman outta town? I may be young but even I'm not that stupid, Gail is gonna know and the repercussions are not gonna be small Lucas'

Lucas strolled up to Merlyn and put an arm around her shoulder, ignoring the loud growls that came from Rocky. 'You know, your cousin really has a soft spot for you these days...I bet she'd believe whatever story you feed her at this moment in time'

Merlyn sighed, she did not want to align herself with Lucas; however, her cousin was stubborn and she would not put it past her to follow Christie out of town if she believed something was wrong. 'You want me to lie for you?' she asked in disbelief.

'No ma'am, I want you to lie for your brother to ensure his quality of life remains intact. Can you see him survivin' without us in a big city like Charleston?...' he asked, knowing exactly what to say to tug at her heart strings. '...I know you believe you're pure Merlyn Ann, but your love for your brother has always been the thing that drives you. I let slide the fact that my unborn boy's spirit is your life force, as I've come to realise that Caleb needs his whole family...I know you're aware of how important Gail is to him and she's beginnin' to get that way with you. One day she'll be ready to accept who you really are, but that day won't come if she isn't in this town Merlyn Ann'

Melyn rolled her eyes and looked up to the sky for guidance, when none came she just shook her head in exasperation. 'Fine, but don't think that this means I accept you Lucas...I'm doin' this for my family and nothin' more'

Lucas smiled, it had not been an unexpected turn of events when Christie decided to leave; however, he could not have forseen the chain of events resulting in Merlyn actually doing what he asked. This was certainly one for the books and he would file this away for contemplation at a later time, right now he needed to figure out the best way to spin Christie's departure.

* * *

Gail sat outside Jimmy's bar with Selena staring at the second bottle of wine on the table in front of them, she had returned home earlier to the news of Christie's sudden departure and she was not impressed that her friend had left without saying goodbye. M had told her that Christie needed to return home due to a family emergency; however, Gail knew her friend only had one living relative and Christie was not on speaking terms with her mother the last she heard.

The story M had told her had a lot of holes in it but Gail trusted the girl and had no reason to doubt her; therefore, she put it out of her mind and chose to focus on her evening out with Selena. After trying unsuccessfully to reach Christie on the telephone she felt on edge, so she just changed into a short maroon dress with a pair of tights and decided some alcohol would shield her from the suspicious nature of her friends sudden departure.

Now here she was sat with Selena half way through their second bottle of wine. There had not been much conversation between them; however, there never was until a few glasses of wine had been polished off.

'You look deep in thought Miss Emory, care to share?' Selena asked taking a sip of her wine.

Gail laughed and refilled her glass. 'Do you ever wonder if we're all just destined to be alone? I mean it's in everyone's nature to migrate towards another, but in the end something always happens and the people who claim to be there for you always disappear'

Selena regarded Gail carefully, she still did not fully trust her after their earlier incident; however, she appeared to be genuine at this moment in time. 'I'd say you have a lot of people surrounding you who wouldn't allow you to be alone Gail, so I wouldn't worry about that. Me on the other hand, I have no-one permanent...Billy has good intentions but I'm under no illusion about his inevitable departure to explore some important medical thing, it's a shame really as I am quite fond of him'

Gail sighed and took a large sip of her wine. 'You think I worry about being alone? God Selena I pray for it...the constant company I seem to have these days is driving me crazy, why can't it just be quiet and relaxing like this?' she asked getting up from her seated position and walking towards the pier rail.

'Because you've allowed too many people to get close to you, now you're stuck with their constant yammering' Lucas said as he came around the corner of the bar.

Selena sighed and shook her head. 'This was supposed to be a private party Sheriff' she said boldly.

Lucas laughed, it appeared his ex had a back bone when she was around Gail. 'You interrupted my private party earlier today Teacher, it's only fair I return the favor'

'Go away Lucas' Gail said staring into the river, sometimes she wondered what it would feel like just to jump in and allow the current to take her away.

Lucas turned his attention towards Gail and sensed a sadness within her, it was hard to keep up with her ever changing moods these days; however, he would not be turned away so easily. He walked towards her and placed his hands tenderly on her hips, 'We have unfinished business Darlin' or had you forgotten?' he whispered in her ear then sucked it gently.

Gail allowed him to hold her for a moment then turned around in his arms. 'I hadn't forgotten Sheriff, but as you can see I'm currently entertaining your ex so this is not the time for our unfinished business'

A wicked grin appeared on Lucas's face and he dragged Gail back towards Selena. 'I don't know Darlin' we started something earlier with an observer, it might be interestin' to see how that would turn out'

Gail pulled out of his grasp and shook her head in disbelief. 'Firstly, you have no idea what that was about earlier and secondly, I haven't drank nearly enough to consider your suggestion'

Lucas nodded calculatingly and picked up the half full glass of wine, his love had not fully shot down the suggestion and he got the feeling that she was in an adventurous mood. 'What are you waiting for Darlin', drink up' he said handing her the glass.

Gail shook her head and held out her hand to Selena. 'Come on Miss Coombs, I'm getting bored'

Selena accepted the help and walked towards the railing with Gail, she was very drunk at this point as she had been drinking since the funeral ended and was susceptible to anything Gail wanted to do.

Gail felt a sudden malevolence come over her and stroked Selena's bare arm softly. 'You know our fates are tied together right? You're a pain my ass but we always seem to end up here'

Selena considered Gail's words and nodded in agreement. 'Well it seems our paths do cross a lot, even if you disregard our lovely Sheriff over there'

Gail glanced towards Lucas and smiled, then put her hands around Selena's hips and pulled her close. 'You really are afraid of ending up alone aren't you? You're a sad thing and the men in your life have ruined you haven't they?' she said moving a strand of hair out of Selena's eyes.

Selena stared deeply into Gail's eyes and placed her arms around her, this woman appeared to see deep into her soul and could sense things that Selena had not told anyone. 'I just want to be held' she whispered defeated and kissed Gail on the lips.

Lucas watched curiously as his love allowed herself to be kissed by the woman she despised the most in this town, part of him believed he should step in as he sensed something was going on; however, another part of him was aroused at the display before him.

Gail bit Selena's lip playfully when she pulled out of their embrace, she stroked the woman's face tenderly and led her a few steps further away from Lucas. 'I won't leave you...you just need to let go of his influence like I previously told you and I'll make sure you're never alone' she whispered in her ear, then took a step back away from the ledge.

Selena looked at Gail confused then a feeling of clarity surged through her, she needed to let go of Lucas and then she would truly be free. She gave one last glance at Gail who just nodded in agreement to an unspoken question, then climbed over the edge of the railing and jumped into the freezing water below. The last thing she saw as the sharp coldness engulfed her body was Gail grinning wickedly at her from above.

* * *

Selena woke up in a cold hospital room, covered in blankets. Billy was asleep on the chair at the side of her bed and she had to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness of light that shone through the window when Gail opened the curtain.

'You're awake finally...' Gail said quietly as she walked over to the bed, '...you nearly gave Billy here a heart attack after the stunt you pulled'

Selena's mind was hazy; however, she recalled exactly what had happened and who had convinced her to jump. 'This was you and I'm gonna make sure he knows it...'

'You go ahead and tell Billy your story...' Gail interrupted smiling, '...let's see if he believes I'm the one to blame for your grief stricken leap into the river or whether he thinks this is yet another sad cry for attention from you'

Selena shook her head and sat up in the bed. 'What the hell is going on with you Gail? This is more like one of Lucas's parlor tricks than something you would do'

Gail laughed as she walked towards the door. 'There you go again thinking that you understand who I am. You know I really didn't expect you to survive that jump, you're clearly tougher than I thought...We're square now with our deal and everything else, but if you dare try to take what is mine again Selena you'll have more than just a few aches and pains to deal with' she warned and left Selena alone with her sleeping boyfriend.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas sat on his back porch with a fresh cup of coffee, Gail's birthday had finally arrived; however, all he could think about was what she had convinced Selena to do the previous evening. When she had allowed Selena to jump, he had seen a darkness in her that had previously remained hidden and when he had approached her he sensed how excited she was over her actions.

He thought back to hospital and instantly felt his manhood become hard. After Gail had reluctantly agreed to allow him to fish Selena out of the river and take her to the hospital, she had pulled him into an empty hospital room and began unbuttoning his pants. He had sensed some conflict within her; however, she was clearly as aroused as he was at her actions and she pushed him down onto the bed then straddled him.

Lucas allowed her to take control and the pleasure he felt when she placed him inside of her was more intense than he was used to, he suspected this was due to the darkness she had so willingly displayed. Gail rode him hard while Matt tried to bring Selena back to a conscious state and their climax came together as his ex's eyes opened.

When they had finished Gail had warned him to stay out of the matter and he had decided to obey her orders on this occasion. He sensed Selena was alright and thought there was no harm in letting the women thrash out their problems; however, he would step in if he thought the matter was getting out of hand.

Gail's change last night had encompassed his dreams and he believed she had finally started to accept her true nature. He had been fond of Selena for many years and part of him did not want to see her badly hurt; however, he was willing to allow her to take some pain if it helped Gail to unlock her potential. With the last person in Gail's old life who could have interfered with her progress being gone, he believed she would finally be able to fully embrace her life here in Trinity and there would be no turning back from that.

Lucas turned the small blue velvet box over in his hands as he thought about the day ahead, he had not been able to obtain a suitable gift for his love in Abe's store; therefore, he had searched through his own collection for something special and had found the perfect thing. If all went as planned tonight he may finally convince her to come over to his side fully.

* * *

Caleb and Merlyn stood at Gail's bedroom door watching her sleep, it was Monday morning and they had both expected her to be up by now. 'Should we wake her?' Merlyn asked quietly.

Caleb shrugged, 'We're gonna have to or everythin' will be ruined...so go on then' he whispered.

Merlyn looked at him confused, 'Why me? I did everythin' this mornin' so you should do it, besides I'm older than you which means you need to follow my orders'

'The hell I do' Caleb said raising his voice defiantly.

'I'm older than both of you so I'm in charge and I say get out and let me sleep' Gail said pulling the covers up over her head to drown out their incessant bickering.

Both Caleb and Merlyn smiled at each other than ran and jumped on her bed, now knowing she was a wake. 'Happy Birthday!' they both said in unison and moved over for Rocky to join in jumping on the bed.

Gail pulled her covers back down and sighed, she felt more herself this morning and wanted to be left in peace. 'Seriously, do you two know me at all? This is just another day, it's no big deal' she said yawning and trying to ignore the stupid looking grins on their faces.

'My birthday wasn't a big deal either but you forced me to do stuff...come on Gail get up, we've done good!' Caleb said excitedly and dragged his cousin out of bed.

Gail shook her head and rubbed sleep from her eyes, she could tell she was not getting out of this so easily so decided to just play along. She reached for her silk dressing gown and allowed them both the lead her to the kitchen. 'Well I can't smell burning so you couldn't have attempted to cook...Wow, what is this?' she asked surprised, as she walked in to a table full of bread rolls, croissants, cold meats and cheese.

'Well I know you don't like us cookin' so I got up early and went down to the bakery, I thought we could try a continental breakfast for your birthday' Merlyn said as she poured them all a glass of pure orange juice and signaled for them to sit at the table.

Gail smiled and sat between them both. 'It looks like your putting the use of my laptop to some good M...this looks great, thank you both' she said and picked up a croissant.

Caleb looked down at his hands while Gail and Merlyn started putting food on their plates. 'I'm late for school' he said quietly, expecting to be told off.

Gail laughed and handed him her plate of food, 'Miss Coombs isn't in today so don't be worrying about school..now come on and dig in, I can't eat this all by myself!' she said picking up another plate.

* * *

Selena lay in the hospital bed alone, staring out of a small crack in the curtains of the large window in the room. Although her body ached all over from the jump into the river, she had been feeling quite well knowing Billy was concerned enough to stay by her side; however, all that changed when he brought up the subject of Gail's birthday.

When Billy mentioned that he would be leaving her later on to join in the festivities Selena had been outraged. Selena had screamed at him, ignoring the fact that a Nurse had entered her room and then ordered him to leave. It seemed like what Gail had said the previous night about people being destined to end up alone was correct, here she was all alone in a hospital bed with no one to truly care for her.

'I also said I wouldn't leave you alone now didn't I?' Gail said as she closed the door to give them some privacy.

Selena laughed bitterly, 'Yeah that was after you forced me to jump into the Trinity River'

'Oh come on Selena, no one can force anyone to do anything. It's not my fault that you're so desperate for some intimacy that you took my drunken words to heart...you really need to work on your self respect'

Selena sat up in the bed and ignored the sharp pain shooting through her body. 'What do you want Gail?'

Gail had felt bad when she thought back to her actions of the preivous night, she had been so angry that Christie had left without saying anything that she allowed herself to be consumed by hatred for the woman before her and it was not like Gail to lose control in such a way.

She had began to wonder about Caleb and the actions that led to the loss of her child, she could feel something bad within her and she did not want to look the other way anymore; however, she needed to find a way to fix what she had done before choosing to head down that path. 'Well I want to take my family out of this godforsaken town, but seen as that doesn't appear to be an option I'll settle for my screwed up relationship with our sociopathic Sheriff and hounding you' she said sarcastically.

Selena shook her head and sighed. 'Haven't you got anything better to do? It's your birthday Gail'

Gail shrugged then walked towards the large window and opened the curtains fully to allow the winter sunlight to brighten up the dull room. 'You know, everyone else seems more concerned with my birthday than I am...it's just another day in this strange town and I don't know why people can't see that. Besides, I'm a woman of my word and I said I wouldn't leave you alone. Now you have two options, I can take you to the boarding house for Loris to watch over you or I can take you to my place and my Rocky can guard over you'

Selena regarded the woman suspiciously, 'If they're my only choices I suppose it'dd be your place; however, last I heard you were a Reporter and not a Doctor Gail...I've been told they're keeping me under supervision for a few days, so how do you propose to get me out of here?'

Gail rolled her eyes then smiled sweetly. 'Just like I got out of here after the coma...through the front door'

* * *

Merlyn sat with Caleb in the backyard of their home trying to untangle some Christmas lights they had borrowed off Abe, Lucas had assisted she booked a large social club for the occasion and she was supposed to invite a lot of townspeople yesterday; however, after what had happened with Christie leaving so abruptly she had been preoccupied and Gail's earlier comments had made her reconsider her options.

Gail had dropped Selena off and made her comfortable on the couch in front of their new large television, then she had headed straight out to visit her Uncle Abe. Caleb had previously visited Abe to ensure he kept her busy for the remainder of the day; therefore, they had time to try to subtly decorate the place in a classy way for their cousin.

'Is she gonna like this Merly?' Caleb asked as he untangled the last of the lights.

Merlyn sighed, 'I hope so as it's just a small thing...remind me never to get involved with party plannin' again, I don't know what I was thinkin'!'

Caleb laughed, it was nice to see his sister genuinely happy for a change and he hoped his cousin would not be too mad with what they had done.

* * *

Gail got out of the passenger side of her car when they finally came to a stop outside her home. Abe had insisted on driving her car after forcing her to spend the whole afternoon with him, she usually would not allow anyone to drive her car; however, the authority in his voice warned her not to argue.

'See Rosie, I didn't damage it' Abe said getting out of the car.

Gail inspected the whole vehicle before turning her attention towards him. 'We were lucky this time...I can't believe you insisted on testing my car!'

Abe shrugged, 'I'm an ol' man these days and it's not often I get a chance to test somethin' with that much speed or power'

'Well you've done it now so that's another thing to strike off your bucket list...Do you wanna come in for a tea before I drop you back off home?' she asked and linked her arm around his.

'I thought you'd never ask' he said smiling and allowed her to lead him to her house.

When Gail opened the front door and was welcomed with only silence she began to get concerned, there was no sign of Caleb or M and Selena was not where she had left her; therefore, unless everyone had just upped and disappeared, something was going on. Gail turned towards Abe and looked at him suspiciously.

'What? I'm just as shocked as you are not to see the little munchkins hanging around' he said feigning innocence.

Gail shook her head seeing right through his act, then was distracted from her train of thought by Rocky barking. She headed towards the sound of the barks which were coming from her backyard and jumped at the yells of surprise that came when she opened the door. Gail ran her hands through her hair is exasperation and forced a smile, she had warned everyone against making a big deal over her birthday and it appeared no-one had paid a blind bit of notice to her wishes.

Abe gave Gail a gentle push from behind and smiled when she shot him an unimpressed look. 'Don't be like that Rosie, these people care about you...now go on and see what the kids have done' he said smiling.

Gail walked down her porch steps and took the glass of wine that Billy was holding out for her.

'I thought you'd need this' Billy whispered in her ear then headed towards Ben.

Gail glanced around the garden and was taken aback by how beautiful the place looked with just Christmas lights wrapped around certain things, the warm glow of the lights gave her garden a surreal feel and she was happy to see that it was only a few friends here rather than the whole town. Gail was yet to spot her two dependents but then saw Rocky with his head around the tree at the back of her garden. 'You can come out now' she called and shook her head when Caleb and M walked from behind the tree.

'Happy birthday!' Caleb said smiling and gave her a big hug, then went to get himself a drink of pop.

Merlyn stood looking down at her hands, unsure of what to make of Gail's silence. 'I tried to keep it small, I hope you're not too mad' she said timidly.

Gail smiled and pulled the girl too her for a hug. 'Don't ever be worried about me being mad at you...you did good' she whispered.

Merlyn smiled and embraced her cousin, she had expected some sort of scolding and was pleasantly surprised when none came. 'I'm glad you like it, it took forever for us to untangle all the lights' she laughed.

Gail pulled free of the embrace and stroked the girls cheek affectionately. 'Come on, it appears we have a party to attend'

* * *

Lucas sat on his porch with an open bottle of red wine and two empty wine glasses, he had expected to be attending a large party this evening; however, it appeared Merlyn Ann changed her mind and decided to go for something more to her cousins liking. It was a shame as he had expected the complete disregard for her wishes to cause a rift between the pair and intended on whisking Gail away from the crowded party to a more intimate setting, but it looked like the girl had turned it all around on him.

'I don't know, a drink by candle light on your porch is quite intimate...' Gail said reading his mind as she walked up the porch steps, '...I take it my little get together was too simple for your tastes and that's why you chose not to attend?'

Lucas smiled and poured them both a glass of wine, 'I don't believe I got the invite Darlin'...besides, it seemed more like a family affair' he said standing up and handing her the glass.

Gail had waited for him to show up at the gathering and had been disappointed when he had chosen not to. When Lucas has not shown up after 2 hours she had started to become agitated; therefore, she made her excuses to leave her party to find out what game he was playing. 'Oh please, M wouldn't have even thought an invite was required for you so don't put this on her...Clearly this is down to your obsession with controlling everything and you've spat your dummy out when it's not gone your way' she sighed and took the glass from him then started to walk into his garden.

This was not how Lucas had planned the evening to go; however, she had willingly come to him which reaffirmed his belief that they were tied together. It was not that he doubted their connection, but the constant interference from others into their affair was irritating him and she was correct that his lack of control with certain people was beginning to exasperate him.

Lucas watched as she walked away from him then downed his glass of wine, picked up the bottle and a candle then proceeded to follow her closely. She was casually following the path which led to the back of his house and he shook his head at her blatant disregard of his previous orders. 'I said I want you to keep out of this part of my property Gail'

'And I said today was just a normal day, but no-one paid attention to that either now did they? Besides, technically you stated I couldn't be here alone and I'm not' she said as she approached the large fountain.

Lucas quickened his pace and reached for her arm; however, she pulled it away from his grasp. When she turned towards him with mischief in her eyes and bit her lip playfully, he knew it was not going to be easy to get her to obey his commands tonight. 'What is your fascination with this place Darlin'?' he asked trying a different approach and placed the candle on the wall next to the fountain to provide them with some light.

Gail shrugged, finished off the wine in her glass and held it out to him to refill it. 'There's something strange here that I can't put my finger on, it's intriguing...also, I can't believe you haven't restored this area of your property when you clearly have enough money to do so, it's a travesty'

Lucas laughed and took a large sip of wine, then handed the glass back to Gail. 'That's a little dramatic don't you think? My property is so big Darlin' I often forget this is here' he lied.

Gail narrowed her eyes at him and took a sip of her drink. 'Why is it you're so hell bent on me keeping out of this area?'

Lucas shrugged, 'Why are you so hell bent on ignorin' my requests?'

Gail laughed at his attempt to misdirect her and began to walk further into the garden until Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the fountain. 'What are you so worried about Lucas? It's just a garden, albeit with some eerie gravestones in the back but I've dealt with death all my life so that doesn't faze me'

Lucas ignored her question and signaled for her to sit, he smiled when she complied and perched herself on the edge of the fountain. 'Happy 30th birthday Gail' he said then pulled out the blue velvet box from his pocket and handed it to her.

Gail glanced at him suspiciously and took the small box from his hand. 'You didn't need to get me anything' she said and turned the box over in her hands curiously.

'I may not be used to a proper relationship but I have enough sense to get you a present on your birthday, especially a milestone one like this...open it'

Gail inhaled deeply, she did not know why she felt nervous or why a part of her was screaming at her not to open the box. Gail laughed nervously then gave herself a mental shake and opened the box, her heart sank when she saw the small ring inside. The ring itself was beautiful, it had a simple thin gold band with an unusual shaped ruby surrounded by diamonds. She could sense Lucas's eyes on her expectantly; however, for one of the very rare moments in her life, she was lost for words.

'Well, do you like it?' he asked curiously, it was not often she was quiet for this long and he was beginning to get concerned.

Gail forced a smile and closed the box. 'It's beautiful...what am I supposed to make of it?'

Lucas laughed, 'This is whatever you want it to be Gail'

Gail stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, she could feel her body trembling and part of her just wanted to run away from this. 'That's not very romantic' she said sarcastically, forcing a laugh.

Lucas stood up and approached her. 'Would you rather me get down on one knee Miss Emory?'

Gail shook her head, she honestly could not tell whether he was being serious or whether this was some joke. 'My answer would most likely be no Lucas, so you decide what your next move is gonna be' she said putting the ball back in his court.

Lucas caressed her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 'Not a definite no? I'll have to keep that in mind for the future...' he whispered in her ear then turned her around and led her back to his front porch, '...I meant what I said, this can be whatever you want it to be Gail. We could do a lot of important things together'

Gail felt something stir within her, she had been working hard to keep Rosemary locked away after what she did to Selena and she did not want to allow that dark part of her any control at this moment.

'You need to stop thinkin' of that part of you as a separate entity, it's doin' you no good' he said reading her mind.

'What do you know about anything Lucas?' she asked defensively, she did not like being blindsided and the ring in her hand had certainly taken her by surprise.

Lucas led her up the porch steps then knelt down in front of her and held her hand, he could sense she was attempting to put her old guard back up; however, her resolve was not as strong as it used to be. 'I know you Gail and I know you sense our connection...I can help you understand and control the thing you feel inside of you. It's not bad, it's just a different part of you and you need to accept that'

Gail shook her head, she did not want to hear this and she was not ready to accept that Rosemary was in fact her. 'What's the significance of this?' she asked raising the box in an attempt to change the subject.

Lucas smiled, 'Well I'm in the right position now aren't I?'

Gail pulled her hand free of his and walked towards the porch railing, she did not want to talk about that either and felt backed into a corner. This was all just too much and she was at a loss as to how to escape what appeared to be coming next. She heard the familiar growls of Gideon, who clearly sensed her frustration; however, she waved him off knowing that he could not help the situation.

'Gail?' Lucas called to her, still remaining in his kneeling position.

Gail shook her head and sighed, this was her birthday and she was sick of everyone else believing they knew what she needed. She turned around then walked straight past Lucas and into his house, she ignored his confused call and continued to walk to the library she had previously visited.

Lucas got up and rushed after her, sensing she was heading for a place he did not want her to go. When he tried to grab her arm she maneuvered out of the way unexpectedly and pushed him against the hallway wall.

'You think you know what I want Lucas? You have no idea' she yelled.

Lucas laughed, 'Is that so? I know you're still tryin' to dig up dirt on me Darlin', I know you're sick of performing for people you don't really care about and I know the thought of makin' roots in this town scares the hell outta you'

Gail shook her head and laughed. 'Oh I'm not scared...did you ever think that maybe I just don't want to settle down with you? You're evil Lucas, I can see it in everything you do...how could I possibly accept this knowing in my soul what you are?' she asked holding up the box.

Lucas felt a surge of power rush through him and pushed her roughly against the opposite wall, he pinned her wrists with his hand high above her head and took the box from her. 'You should be thankful that this is what you got...I've lost my patience with a lot more people less intrusive than you Darlin' and I can assure you that they were not privy to the pardon's I give you'

'This is a pardon?...' she asked amused, '...Jesus Lucas this is a death sentence. I'm trapped here with my cousin who has some dormant monster inside of him and his mysterious friend, who he still refers to as his dead sister and I'm not so sure he's wrong. Then there's you, you're poison and I can feel your corruption trying to force it's way inside of me. It would've been more merciful if you had gotten rid of me Lucas, but no instead you somehow bind me to this crazy town and now I have got god knows what inside of me...Don't act as if this is some kind of favor, you're a curse Lucas'

Lucas tightened his grip on her wrists and stared deep into her eyes, he could feel his manhood harden as she finally admitted her true feelings and not one of her statements had renounced him. He had known she had an understanding of what he was, that was made clear initially when she had found out he was Caleb's father but he was not previously aware of the extent of her understanding. Now he knew she was aware of Caleb, Merlyn and herself so he would have to tread carefully as her subconscious could still be fragile. 'Your morality is breakin' my heart Darlin'...I didn't hear your complaints on the countless occasions you've used your sexuality to convince me to look the other way with your precious Doctor Matt' he said, choosing to steer the subject away from their darkness.

'I didn't hear your complaints either Sheriff...' she laughed and tried to hide her arousal as his grip on her tightened even more, '...but you leave him out of this'

Lucas sensed her guard weaken and was happy to take advantage of this opening. 'What is it that you want Miss Emory?' he whispered then nipped at her ear.

'I want to know everything about you and I will uncover it all' she said defiantly.

Lucas looked down at her in awe, even in this compromised position she still remained confident that she could beat him. He felt an almost animal attraction surge through him and he let go of her wrists, spun her around against the wall, then pulled her pants down roughly. 'I suppose it's only fair I give the birthday girl what I know she truly wants' he said and bit down hard on her neck as he thrust himself inside her.

Gail called out in surprise and he forced himself deep within her, she could never get used to the quickness of his actions and bit her lip with the slight pain his entry caused; however, the pain disappeared after a moment and she pushed herself back in acceptance of the act.

Lucas thrust in and out of her forcefully, then slowed his movements down so he could savor the pleasurable feeling being inside her caused. 'Can this be seen as a curse if it feels so good?...' he whispered in her ear and moved a hand gently over her stomach, '...There's so much we could accomplish together Gail'

Gail pushed herself further back into him and placed one of her hands tenderly over his hand, then removed it from her stomach and placed it between her legs. 'I have enough responsibilities at the present time to be striving for anything else other than this' she panted and bit her bottom lip when he returned to his quick thrusts. She could say what she wanted about how evil or cursed he was; however, she could not deny their attraction or the affect they had on each other.

Lucas smiled when he felt his climax building and heard her familiar moans which indicated she was close to him. He picked up his pace and forced his climax down until he heard her yell his name in ecstasy then let go and felt himself erupt inside of her. 'I can't be that bad if I make you react like that Miss Emory' he whispered in her ear, then sucked on her neck.

Gail exhaled deeply, shook her head then pulled him gently out of her. Whilst bending down to pull on her pants she saw the blue velvet box on the floor and picked it up. 'It really is a beautiful ring...very unique' she said opening the box and taking another look, the ring gave off a strange aura and she was not ready to part with it just yet.

Lucas zipped up his pants and turned towards her, he had initially planned on buying her a bracelet or earrings; however, he could find nothing that would match her unusual taste and his mothers old ring had called to him when he was searching through the antiques he had kept throughout the years. 'That's a one of a kind Darlin', I thought it matched you perfectly' he said in a charming tone.

Gail laughed at his attempt to be endearing, he knew she was not so easy to impress. 'You know what, maybe I was a little hasty earlier. It is a lovely gift after all and it was insensitive of me to shoot you down like that...You said this can be whatever I want right?'

Lucas walked towards her and cupped her chin in his hand gently. 'We are whatever you want us to be Gail'

'Alright, I accept your gift as a present and nothing more...at least for now'

Lucas smiled, he had not committed himself to the ring being anything other than just a present as he wanted to see what her reaction would be. He knew they were meant to be together and would have accepted if she wanted to take the relationship to the next level; however, he was glad that like him she was not driven by the traditions normal people strive for and was happy that she appeared open to progress within their relationship in the future. 'That's fine by me Miss Emory...now that all of your concerns have been addressed, it's about time we headed upstairs to continue with your birthday celebrations'

Gail sighed and held out her hand so he could lead her upstairs. This ring was another piece of the puzzle in discovering the information Lucas had worked so hard to hide and she was determined to uncover it all, no matter what the cost would be to.

-The End-


End file.
